Batbros: Vacaciones en Gravity Falls
by Sintiendoelastre
Summary: Nuestro Robins favoritos están de vacaciones pero Bruce los manda a Gravity Falls, nada pude salir mal, excepto que están solos en el pueblo.
1. Turista atrapado

**Hola este es nuestro primer fic, esperamos que les gusté, lean.**

En la Atalaya...

Batman observaba los monitores de la Atalaya, en cada uno de ellos había imágenes de un pueblito que no era digno de Batman llamado Gravity Falls.  
\- Hey, ¿ahora que estas haciendo?- dijo el chico explorador alias Superman- ¿Qué es ese lugar y porque hay un viejo allí?  
\- Es Gravity Falls, Oregon y él no es un viejo, es un niño pequeño llamado Gideon Alegría- dijo haciendo zoom a la imagen.  
\- Oh, es tan tierno.  
\- Pero peligroso.  
\- Pero el no podría hacer nada, es sólo un niño muy lindo, Ah, ¿Batman?, ¿Bruce?, ¿Brucee?  
Batman estaba en el teletransportador a la Baticueva, lo último que necesitaba era a un Superman enloquecido por la ternura de un niño pequeño.  
Él sabía que debía ir al pueblo, pero no contaba con que sus cuatro hijos estaban de vacaciones.

Dos semanas después...

-Vamos Dami, va a ser muy divertido.  
-No Grayson, ese pueblo esta maldito, además, ¿quién cuidará Gotham?  
-No te preocupes, Babs y Cass se quedarán.  
-¿Qué pasa con Brown?  
-Um, hablando de eso, ells nos va a acompañar.  
-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser cierto, apenas puedo soportarla cuando vamos de patrullaje.  
-Timmy la invitó.  
-¡Draaakkeee!  
-Em, ¿qué pasa?.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a invitar a tu novia?  
-Espera, en primer lugar ella no es mi novia y en segundo lugar es como de la familia.  
-Entonces debemos llevar a mis gatos, a Peter, a Tito y a mi querida Bativaca.  
-¡No!- gritaron al unísono Tim y Jason.  
-No lleváremos a esa maldita gallina, van como cien veces que nos tratamos matar mutuamente y sigue viva, juro que es inmortal.  
-Hey chicos-dijo Stephanie con una maleta en la mano-¿qué pasa?  
-Dami no quiere ir al viaje.  
-Pero será muy divertido.  
-Además si vas con nosotros prometo regalarte un gato.  
-Que sea gris y llevó a Alfred conmigo al viaje.  
\- Esta bien, pero Alfie va a estar con Bruce.  
\- No Penniworth, Alfred mi gato.  
\- Esta bien.  
Con eso se subieron al autobús mientras que Bruce y Alfred iban en la limosina.  
-No puedo creer que padre me haya obligado a venir a este sucio autobús con ustedes.  
-Oh, no es tan malo Dami, nos tenemos los unos a los otros.  
-Dilo por ti mismo Grayson, en este momento podría estar con Alfred en la limosina.  
-¡AAHHH!, ¡Me siguió, la maldita gallina me siguió!  
En ese momento vieron a un Jason gritando mientras un gallina salía de su asiento.  
-¡Peter!, ¡estás aquí!- dijo un sonriente Damian.  
-Aleja esa cosa de mi  
-No le hagas caso a Todd, eres una buena gallina- en ese momento Damian abrasó muy fuerte a su querida gallina.

Después de seis horas...

-Por fin, no podía soportar estar allí adentro, sobre todo con Grayson y Brown cantando.  
-Un millón de elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de un araña  
-Muy bien, aquí dice que hay que ir al bosque.  
Fueron a una parte donde se encontraba una "Cabaña del misterio".  
-¡Miren eso, hay que ir!- dijo Stephanie.  
-No, debemos ir a nuestra cabaña.  
-No eres divertido Damian.  
-Como sea.  
Llegaron a su cabaña, aún no sabían como era que Bruce encontró un lugar para quedarse y por qué no estaría allí, se repartieron las habitaciones, Dick y Jason estarían en una, Tim y Damian en otra mientras que Stephanie en una sola.  
En la tarde salieron a visitar el lugar, primero irían a la Cabaña del Misterio.  
-Wow, este lugar es genial.  
-Tt, vemos cosas peores en Gotham.  
-Oh, vamos Dami, sólo disfruta del lugar.  
En ese momento vieron a un carrito de golf descontrolado que se dirigía hacia ellos.  
-¡Cuidado!  
Cuando se paró vieron a dos niños de la edad de Tim y Steph corriendo de un ¿mounstruo hecho con gnomos?  
-¡Mabel!, serás nuestra reina.  
-¿Cuántas veces se los he dicho?, no pienso ser su reina, además es la segunda ves que hacen esto.  
-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?- preguntó Tim preocupado.  
-Nah, de seguro estarán bien- dijo Steph despreocupada.  
-¡AAHHH!- gritó Jason cuando un gnomo le cayó en la cara.  
-Pensándolo bien, si debemos ayudar.  
Los cincos comenzaron a golpear a todos los gnomos que vieron.  
Tim fue con los niños junto con Dick.  
-¿Están bien?- preguntó Tim.  
-Si, vemos cosas así todo el tiempo- respondió el niño con gorra.  
-¿Y exactamente qué es lo que quieren?  
-Que sea su reina por segunda vez- respondió la niña con un suéter.  
-Bieeen, debemos detenerlos.  
Tim golpeo a los gnomos llamando la atención.  
-¿Esperen, quién es- preguntó Jeff el gnomo líder- un momento gnomos, creo que encontré otra reina.  
-¿Esperen qué?  
En ese momento se llevaron a Tim.  
-¡Suéltenme, déjenme ir!  
-Tranquila reina, gnomos al bosque.  
-¡Ayuda!  
-¡No!¡Tim!  
-Por fin, alguien que se lleva a Drake, he esperado este momento toda mi vida, a la cabaña comeremos pastel, aunque sea horrible, incluso probaré dulces, el mejor día de mi vida.  
-Dami.  
-¿Qué, debí planear una fiesta?, porque no pienso invitar a los demás torpes.  
-Odio admitirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con el demonio.  
Entonces Jason y Damian se van a al cabaña abrazados rodeados de arcoiris.  
-Debemos salvar a Tim, si no con quien podré ver películas.  
-Si, pero como los detenemos.  
-Eh creo que tengo la respuesta- dijo el chico con gorra de pino- los gnomos pueden ser absorbidos por sopla hojas.  
-Genial, pero quienes son ustedes?  
-Yo soy Dipper y ella es mi hermana gemela Mabel, los gnomos nos estaban persiguiendo.  
-¿Y por qué?  
-Querían que yo fuera su reina, pero al parecer la chica a la que se llevaron les pareció mejor opción.  
-No es una chica, es un chico, su nombre es Tim Drake y es mi nov... Mi mi mejor amigo.  
-Okeeeyyyy, como se llaman.  
-Yo soy Stephanie.  
-Yo soy Dick y los chicos raros que se fueron son Damian y Jason y somos hermanos.  
-Que familia más extraña- dijo Mabel.  
-Si, así es- respondió un alegre Dick  
-Muy bien los gnomos están en el bosque y van a tratar de que el chico sea su reina, parece que tendremos que salvarlo.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña...

-Esto es vida, sin el idiota de Drake no hay nada que me detenga de tener mi ejército completo de gatos.  
-Si, el remplazo era muy molesto, por cierto que es eso del ejército de gatos.  
-Nada de tu incumbencia Todd.  
-Esta bien.

Unos minutos después...

-Nu...nunca pude decirle que realmente lo apreciaba.  
-La verdad era que lo quería, era tan joven y estúpido, lo lo extraño mucho.  
-Sin el quien me detendrá en mis intentos de matar a la estúpida gallina.  
-De debemos que ser fuertes, por por Drake.  
-Te diré que haremos vamos a ir al bosque y golpearemos a esos malditos gnomos por llevarse a Tim.  
-Estoy contigo Todd.  
-Entonces al BOSQUE...  
-Muy bien, este es el último lugar donde se vio a Tim, debemos hallar algo que nos lleve a él.  
-Oh podemos seguir rastro de destrucción Todd.  
-Claro eso era lo que iba a decir, pero como siempre debes ganar el crédito.  
-Ve a llorar a otra parte Todd, debemos rescatar otra vez a Drake de sus estupideces.  
-Bien.  
-Este lugar es un poco extraño Todd.  
-Si, es lindo y odio lo lindo si sólo tuviera mis armas conmigo mataría a todo lo lindo.  
-Si como eres tan buen asesino.  
-Oye yo no soy el que no pudo matar al Joker cuando me lo pidieron.  
-De hecho si lo eres.  
-Nadie me comprende.  
-Tt, Todd cállate creo que escuche gritos de niña.  
-Ese debe de ser el remplazo.  
-Si, nadie más que Drake logra hacer ese tipo de sonidos desagradables.  
-¡Ayuda!¡Déjenme ir! No soy una chica.  
-Cariño si te resistes será más difícil para nosotros, sólo serás nuestra reina.  
-No soy una chica.  
-El tiene razón estúpido gnomo, por difícil que parezca es un chico, un muy estúpido y torpe chico pero es un chico.  
-No necesito ayuda.  
-Pero el es nuestro Drake y no puede ser su reina.  
-Oh genial, ahora que quieres Damian, reírte porque voy a ser reina o sólo quieres verme sufrir.  
-En realidad vengó a salvarte.  
-Entonces que esperas.  
-Todd ven aquí.  
-Bien, tomen esto torpes.  
-Así se hace Todd, distrae los mientras voy por Drake.  
Jason suelta a Peter que persigue a los gnomos mientras Damian desata a Tim.  
-Damián me salvaste.  
-Agradecemelo después Drake, debemos salir de aquí.  
-Funciona para mi.  
Todos salen de la cueva corriendo.  
-Grayson ahora.  
-Muy bien, vamos.  
-Devuelvan a nuestra reina.  
-Por última vez no soy una chica.  
-Bien gnomos tomen esto, sopla hojas para todos.  
-Aahhh no otra ves- los gnomos salen corriendo del lugar.  
-Y no vuelvan.  
-Wow no puedo creer que casi soy una reina.  
-Si pero lo importante es que ahora todos estamos bien y es gracias a Dami, el tuvo la idea.  
-En serio? Yo creí que no te agradaba.  
-Sólo esta vez Drake, sólo esta vez.  
-Em, creo que ya que salvamos al chico podemos invitarlos a la cabaña del misterio.  
-Un momento es suya.  
-Nuestro tío abuelo es dueño de ella.  
-Genial, por cierto gracias.  
-No hay de que como dije antes vemos cosas así todo el tiempo.  
-Eso debe de ser genial, ya sabes el misterio y la aventura.

Más tarde...

-Y eso es lo que hicimos este día.  
-Muy bien chicos pero creo que ya son un poco grandes para tener amigos imaginarios sobretodo ustedes Dick y Jason.  
-Pero fue real, Tim por casi se convierte en una reina de no ser por Dami y Jason.  
-Si Drake no era digno para el puesto.  
-Maestro Bruce creo que es hora de los muchachos duerman

-Tienes razón Alfred, adiós chicos.

-Adiós Bruce, adiós Alfie, bueno eso salió bien.

-Si salvó la parte en la que cree que estamos locos.

-Se le pasará.

{} {}

bueno, ¿qué les pareció, apestamos o no? Dejen reviews por favor


	2. La leyenda del monstruo del lago parte 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: no somos dueñas de Gravity Falls o Batman, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo hacemos esto por diversión.

{}{}{}{}{}

Era una mañana hermosa en Gravity Falls, estaba soleado, los pájaros cantaban y a lo lejos se veía un arcoíris, si definitivamente era la mañana perfecta; claro si no eras los Wayne.

-¡DRAKE!

-¡Ayuda!

Damian estaba persiguiendo a Tim con una pistola de Jason por toda la cabaña, mientras que los demás estaban tratando de detenerlos.

-No Dami deja esa arma, es peligrosa.

-Ese es el punto Grayson.

-Damian, Damian, Damian, sólo trata de no romper mi arma- Jason apoyaba a Damian, al fin y al cabo odiaba al remplazo.

-¡Jason! Se supone que debes de ayudar a detenerlo no apoyarlo- Stephanie trataba de ayudar a Dick

De pronto se oyó el timbre de la cabaña y todos pararon la pelea, Damian le había dado la pistola a Jason que la había lanzado por la ventana y los demás estaban sentados en la cocina en un segundo (tenía sus ventajas el entrenamiento).

Damian abrió la puerta y vio que estaban los niños que se habían encontrado el primer día.

-Son ustedes- dijo Damian al darse cuenta.

-Si también nos alegra verte- contestó Dipper.

-Hola pequeñín- saludo Mabel sonriendo. Damian puso los ojos, esa niña era peor que Brown y Grayson juntos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Damian.

-Vinimos a recogerlos- respondió Dipper.

-¡Grayson!- sólo había una persona que planearía eso a sus espaldas- exijo una explicación.

-Yo y el señor Pines planeamos un tiempo doblé familiar.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que accederíamos?

-Esto- Damian sintió que empezaba a dormirse.

-Eloo hvwd revhuydqgr-

Damian comenzó a despertarse, tenía los ojos vendados y usaba un cinturón de seguridad. Sólo una mente maligna podía hacer eso y era Grayson.

-Buenos días Dami, ¿dormiste bien?

-Déjame ir Grayson.

-No puedo hacerlo Dami, debemos pasar un tiempo en familia juntos y si los dejo ir saldrán del auto corriendo.

-Chico me gusta como piensas- ese definitivamente era el viejo de la Cabaña del Misterio o ahora el cómplice de Grayson- usare eso para atraer turistas.

-¿Qué pasa?- definitivamente ese era Drake- ¿por qué tengo los ojos vendados?

-Bienvenido al mundo Drake, te estábamos esperando.

-Tranquilo Tim no les dolerá mucho.

-¿Di Dick, que se supone qué estas haciendo?

-Sólo llevarlos al mejor día familiar del mundo.

-¡Noooooooo!- Tim grito mientras que trataba de encontrar una salida.

-TT deja de llorar Drake

-Maldición me atraparon, pensé que no me encontrarían pero lo hicieron.

-Hola Jason- Dick se oía feliz.

-¿Dick, maldita sea que me hiciste?

-Sólo los dormí para encerrarlos al auto.

-¿Chicos, dónde estamos, acaso este es otro plan del Joker?- Stephanie acababa de despertar.

-Estamos en un auto y Grayson esta detrás de todo esto.

-Un momento ¿ustedes conocen al Joker?- Dipper pregunto.

-No siempre es bueno el ser hijo de un multimillonario en Gótica- respondió Dick

-¿Tío Stan tu también estas vendado?- Dipper pregunto.

-No pero con mis cataratas es como si lo estuviera.

De pronto sintieron que volaban. Oh no este día iba a ser muy malo.

-Gdpldq hv wlhuqr hq vx lqwhulru-

-Ya pueden mirar- dijo Dick mientras les quitaba las vendas- bienvenidos al lago de Gravity Falls.

-Wow, bien lo vimos, vámonos- Jason trato de irse.

-No tran rápido Jason, si alguno de ustedes trata de irse del lago les diré todos sus secretos a Bruce.

-No te atreverías- los tres dijeron juntos.

-¿Quieren apostar?

Continuará

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Decidimos dividir en dos partes este capítulo, tenemos un bloqueo de escritoras pero esperamos que les guste

Gracias Bart A cashing the mode no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que nos falto eso, Peter la gallina es un OC que inventamos, en nuestro fic Dmian va atener un zoológico de mascotas, después haremas un one shot sobre eso


	3. La leyenda del monstruo del lago parte 2

**Por fin actualizamos lamentamos la tardanza, por favor lean**

** No somos dueñas de Gravity Falls ni de Batman, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo hacemos esto por diversión**

* * *

Estaban a punto de subir al bote cuando de pronto escucharon un grito.

-¡El monstruo del lago esta aquí, es real yo lo vi con mis ojos!- un viejo, mejor conocido como el viejo Mc Guket el loco del pueblo gritaba mientras corría.

-Mabel, ese monstruo nos podría ayudar a ganar el concurso solo necesitamos hayan una manera de poder escaparnos.

-Niños vengan ya debemos subir al bote.

-Wrxp zxgúz xlnl fm khrxlkzgz-

Los chicos estaban en el bote con la familia Pines, no se divertían mucho con los chistes de viejo del Stan y Dick actuando como un niño pequeño no era la mejor mezcla del mundo.

De pronto oyeron el sonido de un motor, voltearon a ver, al lado estaba un bote enorme, los ojos de los chicos se iluminaron, no habían visto uno así desde la última vez que Bruce los había llevado a pescar en un lago, claro que destruyeron el bote y casi mueren pero esa era otra historia.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Soos.

-¿Quién es él?- susurró Tim al oído de Dipper.

-Él es Soos trabaja en la tienda de nuestro tío.

-Oigan chicos, ¿no quieren subir a este bote?

-Por supuesto, un momento, Mabel ese bote nos puede ayudar a cazar al monstruo del lago.

-¿Van a cazar al monstruo?- preguntó Stephanie al fin y al cabo ya habían visto a unos gnomos.

-Claro el periódico que ta dinero si consigues la foto o evidencia de una criatura mágica.

-Queremos entrar- dice Tim.

-Un momento chicos, ¿qué hay con el tiempo familiar?- pregunta Dick con ojos de cachorro.

-Puede esperar, además Tu dijiste que no nos fuéramos del lago y en teoría seguimos me el lago.

Los chicos subieron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Soos cuando ya habían entrado al bote.

-Son unos chicos que nos encontramos cuando luchábamos con los gnomos.

-Genial.

-Muy bien equipo díganme que hace que las cacerías de monstruos terminen mal- empezó Dipper.

-No encontrar al monstruo.

-Que alguien se vaya corriendo como Drake.

-Que si eres un actor secundario mueres al principio de la película.

-No, las fotos, cuando alguien ve a un monstruo y no tiene un cámara se pierde la evidencia por eso traje 40 cámaras, tienen que estar preparados en todo momento- Dipper entregó las cámaras a cada uno.

Se fueron por el río, llegaron a una isla donde bajaron, el lugar estaba oscuro.

El lugar era sombrío, Damian estaba feliz ese lugar era extrañamente lindo para él, los demás estaban asustados. De pronto escucharon un sonido, parecía un rugido.

-Por ahí- dijo Dipper.

Todos corrieron, al llegar se encontraron con una sombra, parecía ser el monstruo pero al ver que en realidad era una figura de madera se desilusionaron.

-Un momento ¿qué era el ruido?

-Un castor con una moto cierra.

Soos, Mabel y Damian tomaban fotos del castor, para ellos ese castor era genial

-Todd, Drake, exijo que me consigan ese castor.

-Un momento demonio ya tienes demasiadas mascotas sin olvidar que casi todas me han tratado de matar por lo menos una vez.

-No es cierto Todd lo único que tengo son 30 gatos, un perro, un elefante, dos caballos, un poni, un hámster, dos tortugas, 100 peces, una vaca, una gallina, dos cabras, tres ovejas, un calmar, un tiburón, un cocodrilo, cuatro murciélagos, cinco Robins, un cerdo, un tigre y un delfín. Además tu siempre molestas a mis mascotas y te lo mereces.

-¿Enserio tienes todos esos animales?-Mabel tenía iluminada su cara.

-Claro, si vives con mi familia los animales son lo mejor en mi vida.

-¿Cómo son tus gatos?- era obvio que a Mabel le encantaban los animales.

-Tengo muchos, claro todos necesitan tener ciertas expectativas.

Y así los demás presenciaron el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

-Em chicos, creo que el agua se esta moviendo- dijo Tim.

-No seas tonto Drake, el agua no se puede mover.

-Creo que Tim tiene razón- Dipper respondió, empezó a levantarse un monstruo.

Dipper empezó a tomar fotos mientras los demás estaban retrocediendo.

-Vamos chicos solo hay que apuntar y tomar la foto.

El monstruo empezó a acercarse, rugió a los chicos que empezaron a correr, a Dipper se le cayo la cámara y trato de regresar por ella pero Soos lo detuvo.

-No puedo creer que me haya metido en esto sin mi pistola-dijo Jason.

-¿Tienes una pistola?

-Larga historia.

-Por qué me metí en esto, puede haberme quedado en Gótica- se lamentó Stephanie.

-Debimos quedarnos con Grayson, de seguro él no esta como nosotros

-Qr vh srutxh kdfhprv hvwr-

-No puedo creer que los niños nos dejaran- comento Stan que estaba sentado con Dick en el bote.

-Yo solo quería que tuviéramos el mejor tiempo familiar de todos.

-Lo sé chico, lo sé.

-Pero quién los necesita, estamos nosotros, esas carnadas y podemos hacer nuevos amigos de pesca.

En ese momento un bote paso cerca de ellos mojándolos por completo.

-Oh por favor- gritaron los dos.

-¡Vamos Soos más rápido, ese monstruo no nos puede atrapar- gritó Dipper.

-Lo haría amigo pero estos castores no me dejan ver.

-Debí haber traído mi pistola.

-Por última vez Jason, no puedes usar violencia enfrente de niños.

-Drake deja de ser una gallina, yo veo violencia desde que nací.

-Si pero tú eres tú.

-Chicos creo que vamos a morir- dijo Stephanie.

-Soos las cataratas, trata se chocar con ellas.

-Chico estas loco ¡vamos a morir y yo sin mi pistola!

-No vamos a morir, hay una cueva en las cataratas.

Entraron en la cueva con el monstruo que se atoró.

-¡Lo logramos, incluso podría abrazar a Drake!

-Nunca creí que vería a Damian tan feliz, esto merece una foto- Stepanie saco la cámara.

-Y podemos tomar fotos del monstruo concurso aquí vamos- Dipper y Tim tomaban fotos.

Entonces una roca golpeó al monstruo, se oyó un ruido metálico.

-¿Pero que diablos?, esperen chicos creo que pasa algo extraño.

-Dipper cuidado el monstruo es peligroso.

Dipper abrió una compuerta en el monstruo, se podía ver al loco del pueblo controlando unas máquinas adentro.

-Sólo reparo estos circuitos y... Oh no.

-¿¡El loco del pueblo!?

-Así es ese soy yo.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Verán primero construí al robos y luego aprendí a controlar la palanca con la barba jajaja.

-Si pero ¿por qué?

-Es que yo solo quería atención, verán durante mi juventud cree muchos robots, mi hijo nunca me visita así que pensé que creando este robot tendría su atención, bueno tengo que reparar al robot.

-Un momento viejo loco ¿nunca le dijo a su hijo lo que sentía?-Jason estaba muy confundido.

-No, verán él no me escucha, ustedes no saben lo que hacemos los viejo por pasar un tiempo en familia.

-Creo que ustedes son los verdaderos monstruos chicos, jeje, lo siento me hizo boom y salió de mi boca.

-Bueno nos queda un rollo- comento Dipper.

-Y Grayson ya clasifica como un viejo, así que podemos volver.

-Glfn bd hv xq ylhmr-

-Este día a sido largo- comento Dick.

-Tal vez necesitan a unos amigos de pesca- los chicos estaban en el bote destruido- y creo que conozco a unas personas perfectas.

-¿Chicos, no estaban en la cacería de un monstruo?

-Si pero nos dimos cuenta que los únicos monstruos locos con quienes queremos estar son ustedes- Mabel dijo feliz.

-Está bien me convencieron, hay que dejarlos entrar Stan.

-Oh vamos chico, nos estabamos divirtiendo sin ellos, recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Es decir, casi ser matados por una ola, ser perseguidos por las policía y que las personas huyeran de nosotros.

-Bueno si lo vez de ese modo suena muy mal, esta bien pueden entrar.

-Genial.

-Oigan ¿Quieren verme poner una carnada con los ojos cerrados?

-A que no puedes Stan.

-A que no puedes hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y conmigo y Stephanie cantando a todo volumen- dijo Mabel.

-Me gustan los desafíos.

-Od yhugdg-

Era de noche y Dick estaha en el bosque con una persona muy importante.

-Entonces lograste tener un tiempo familiar con los chicos.

-Así es Bruce, por cierto creo que esto te puede importar- Dick le entrego unas fotos a Bruce- los chicos encontraron esto cuando fueron a cazar un monstruo, la foto es del robot pero si te fijas se puede ver un pequeño triángulo con un sombrero.

-Buen trabajo, ¿cómo conseguiste la foto?

-Le dije a Tim que quería las fotos del tiempo familiar para mandártelas y para el álbum de fotos. Cuando vi la foto supe que nuestro informante tenía razón, algo grande se acerca y debemos estar preparados.

-Gracias Dick, esto es de mucho ayuda.

-No hay de que Bruce pero me preguntaba si le podía decir a los chicos sobre la verdadera razón por la que estamos en el pueblo.

-Negativo, es importante que ellos no se enteren de nada, podría poner en riesgo la misión. Nos vemos mañana Dick.

-Si, claro Bruce, nos vemos pronto.

Bruce se fue entre las sombras, poco sabían que estaban siendo vigilados por cierto triángulo malvado.

* * *

**Y esta es la segunda parte, esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews.**


	4. Cazadores de cabezas

**Hola estamos de vuelta, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, lo lamentamos pero la escuela tomo todo nuestro tiempo en especial con los exámenes y apenas logramos escribir el capítulo por las fiestas. Como sea aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no somos dueñas de Gravity Falls o Batman, sólo hacemos esto por diversión.**

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la cabaña del misterio con Dipper y Mabel viendo Patotective.

-Ese pato es maravilloso.

-No lo sé Mabel es muy fácil seguir las pistas cuando estás cerca del suelo.

-Tt Batman y Robin son mejores- dijo Damian.

-No lo creo- dijo Mabel- son muy serios.

-Enserio nunca los has visto, aunque para mi Red Robin es el mejor- dijo Stephanie mirando a Tim.

-¡Hey chicos encontré una habitación secreta!- Soos grita atrayendo la atención de los chicos- miren estaba limpiando cuando puff una puerta secreta esta enfrente de mi.

-Wow ¿ustedes sabían de esto?- preguntó Dick.

-No teníamos ni idea ahora que lo mencionas, ¿deberíamos entrar o no?- respondió Dipper.

-Tt, por supuesto que tenemos que entrar, digo a menos que estén asustados- retó Damian.

Todos entraron al cuarto, estaba oscuro, tenía telarañas.

-Wow, estas figuras de cera se ven aterradoras- dijo Dipper y los demás excepto Damian- se ven muy reales, claro salvo ésta- señalo a una escultura que era del tío Stan.

-Hola- la escultura saludo y todos gritaron- tranquilos soy yo su tío Stan- corrieron dejando solos a Damian y Stan.

-Tt miedosos, por cierto para que lo recuerdes tu no eres mi tío, Pines.

-¿Siempre eres tan amargado?

-Es de familia.

-vlhpsuh hv gh idplold-

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es el viejo museo de cera de Gravity Falls, tengo a todos los ídolos en cera, Sherlock Homes, un tipo gnomo y mi favorito Abraham Lincoln de cera- miró a un montón de cera derretido- ¡oh no!, ¿quién dejó la persiana abierta? Te veo a ti figura de cera.

-Um, tío creo que no es necesario hacer eso, puedo solucionarlo- dijo Mabel entusiasmada.

-¿Crees poder hacer uno de estos?

-Soy una maestra artesana claro que lo haré y será la mejor de todo el mundo.

-Enserio tiene autoestima- comentó Jason.

-Cállate Todd ella tiene más talento que todos ustedes juntos- repuso Damian.

-Si como no- contestó sarcásticamente Jason.

-Chicos, chicos no peleen, mejor para pasar tiempo juntos hay que hacer ¡esculturas de cera juntos!- propuso Stephanie.

-Buena idea, hay que hacer esculturas juntos- Dick se unió.

-Oh no acaban de unir fuerzas, si huimos ahora no nos podrán hacer nada a la cuenta de tres- susurro Jason, Dick y Stephanie se acercaban peligrosamente- ¡a la mierda la cuenta corran!

-Joiq E Yzkvngtok Yut vaxg jotgsozg-

En la tarde, después de que Jason, Tim y Damian se escondieran en el bosque y se hubieran hecho amigos de unos fantasmas que atormentaban a los pueblerinos, decidieron regresar a la cabaña. Pero encontraron dos camiones de carga enfrente de la puerta con Dick y Stephanie firmando unos papeles.

-Se que lamentaré preguntar esto pero ¿qué se supones que es esto?- preguntó Tim mientras trataba que no lo atropellaran las personas con las cajas.

-Son cera, para las esculturas, cada uno hará a una persona de la familia- contestó Dick entusiasmado.

-Bien corran.

-Un momento chicos piénsenlo, seria una buena forma de pasar tiempo juntos, además que no nos pueden dejar solos- Stephanie hizo cara de cachorro junto con Dick.

-¡No, están haciendo las miradas, no los vean a los ojos o estamos fritos!- advirtió Damian.

-Damian creo que es demasiado tarde, esta bien estamos dentro- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tim y Jason admitiendo la derrota.

-¡NOOOOOO!

-Muy bien entremos, tu también Dami- todos entraron a la cabaña y encontraron todo arreglado- bien nos repartiremos así Dami me esculpirá a mi, Stephanie a Dami, Tim a Jason, Jason a Stephanie y yo a Tim, solo una condición todas las esculturas deben ser de nosotros civiles.

-Odv Pludgdv pdwdq-

A la mañana siguiente los chicos fueron a la exposición de figuras de cera que se abría en la ciudad. Al llegar empezaron a a hablar con los gemelos, al parecer Mabel había logrado reabrir el museo de cera en la cabaña.

Al llegar las preguntas ellos solo estaban pensando en como hacer una escultura que fuera como esa o al menos Dick y Stephanie los pensaban, sólo prestaron atención cuando el viejo loco que trato de liquidarlos habló.

-Soy el viejo Mcguket, el loco del pueblo, las esculturas están vivas y ¿sobreviviremos cuando se revelen?

-Tt ese viejo está loco, ya se porque su hijo no lo quiere.

-Dami no digas eso, es un buen hombre.

-Sii claaarooo, Grayson trató de destruírnos.

-Pero sigue siendo un buen hombre.

-glfn hv xq dpdqwh gho euloor-

Por la mañana siguiente Damian, Tim y Jason estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, soñando con amores imposibles y con grandes asesinatos y chicas lindas.

-¡Todo el mundo levántese!- Dick y Stephanie gritaron por toda la cabaña mientras tocaban una campaña a todo volumen.

La paz como siempre estaba interrumpida para la familia Wayne, los tres chicos bajaron las escaleras dormidos, murmurando sobre que deberían matar o por lo menos torturar a los otros dos por despertarlos tan temprano.

Al bajar tomaron el desayuno hecho por Dick que era el jugo especial de Mabel que según Dick les ayudaría a tener fuerzas para todo el día y unos Jasonqueques que eran panqueques normales pero con ingredientes secretos hechos por Jason.

Fueron a la sala donde estaban preparadas todas las cosas necesarias para una escultura de cera perfecta.

Dick estaba usando demasiado brillo en la escultura de Tim, Damian sólo seguía esculpiendo desinteresadamente la forma del cabello de Dick, Jason estaba tratando de esculpir algo que no tenía forma, Stephanie estaba haciendo un gato y Tim ponía algo parecido a un cigarro en una mano.

Se escuchó un sonido en la puerta, Dick abrió para ver a Mabel y Dipper.

-Oh Mabel llegaste, genial estas a tiempo de ver como hacemos nuestras esculturas de cera, a cada uno de nosotros nos tocó alguien de la familia a quien esculpir y pensamos que tu eres muy buena en esto tu puedes ser la juez de nuestras esculturas- explicó Dick mientras Mabel analizaba lo que habían hecho con la cera.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso amigo?- preguntó Dick al pasar cerca de Jason

-Es sólo Stephanie, creo que me quedó algo cubista pero lo prefiero hacerlo realista, ¿no lo crees?- contestó Jason mientras admiraba la plasta de cera morada y amarilla que tenía en el piso.

-Um si claro como tu digas.

Después de recibir, consejos, críticas y regaños sobre todo a Jason por parte de Mabel los chicos acabaron sus esculturas.

Admiraron sus obras maestras, eran perfectas o bueno todas salvo la de Jason que seguía siendo una simple plasta de cera con colores y un poco de brillo. Todos estaban alrededor de la escultura hecha por Damian, era de Dick en una pose graciosa que era idéntico al verdadero Dick.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero Damian realmente capturaste la escensia de Dick.

-El remplazo tiene razón, por mucho que odie decirlo lo hiciste bien demonio.

-Claro que si, mi madre y mi abuelo por alguna razón insistieron en que además de aprender el arte de ma...- se interrumpió a si mismo al recordar que Mabel y Dipper estaban con ellos- del arte de hacer dormir a la gente, aprendiera música, literatura, artes plásticas y otras cosas, claro que el mundo aún no está listo para mi genio.

-Pues yo creo que es genial, tal vez podríamos hacer esculturas de gatos y cerdos juntos- propuso Mabel lo que hizo que Damian sonriera, colaron que quería pasar tiempo on ella, tal vez era la única chica que no era una heroína que quería pasar tiempo con el sin saber que era Robin.

-Claro, primero haremos a Alfred, por cierto me gusto que incluyeras a Alfred y Peter en mi escultura, Brown.

-Ho Duwh ahorro VDEh Gdpldq HV pdwdu-

Por la noche los chicos decidieron pasar por la cabaña para pedir mas brillo para las esculturas, había sido idea de Dick el ir hasta tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que no brillaban en la oscuridad.

Al llegar a la cabaña encontraron varias patrullas, decidieron que si estaban en problemas sus amigos intervendrían, al fin y al cabo eran hijos de un multimillonario.

Al ver la escena del crimen Dick empezó a llorar, una pobre e indefensa escultura había sido destruida por una persona mala, pensó que si pudiera lo golpearía al estilo Nightwing.

Después de ver como los policías se burlaban de sus amigos y decirles que les podían ayudar en la búsqueda del asesino de la escultura de cera fueron a casa donde Dick mandó pedir una caja fuerte del tamaño de un ático para las pobre e indefensas esculturas de cera que él y sus hermanos habían hecho.

-Así estarán a salvo de ese asesino de esculturas bellas.

-Grayson no creo que eso sea necesario, digo son esculturas ni que fueran a tratar de matar al nieto de Ras Alghul, uno de los mejores asesinos en el mundo- Dijo Damian que no estaba feliz de que su escultura fuera a estar encerrada en esa caja.

-Pero Dami recuerda que nadie sabe eso y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder las hermosas esculturas antes de que Bruce y Alfred las vean.

-Tt haz lo que quieras Grayson.

-D Desde OXC gh od oxqd frvdv hawudñdv sdvdq-

Por la mañana pasaron por el bar favorito de Jason, el guardia por alguna extraña razón quería a Jason y lo dejó entrar con los demás. Era un lugar sucio y horrible, los chicos recibieron miradas malvadas de las demás personas, salvo Jason.

Dipper y Mabel entraron después de ellos y realmente no lo estaban haciendo bien.

-Hey niños recuerden no miren a los ojos a los demás, no hagan cosas tontas como siempre y no se metan en problemas- aconsejó Jason a los gemelos cuando los vio entrar.

Claro que no hicieron lo que Jason les dijo en un momento Mabel, Dick y Stephanie estaban jugando con un hombre grande y musculoso, Tim y Dipper estaban molestando al varonil Dan y Damian, bueno él por casi y mata a un hombre.

Jason solo se consentró en ver a los demás pensando métodos de salida de un posible problema que hicieran, por suerte y era amigo del chico de afuera o estaría muerto.

Vio como se acercaban a él corriendo el remplazo con el niño de gorra extraña.

-¿Y bien ya lograron encontrar algo?- preguntó al ver que estaban en frente de él.

-Tenemos información, ahora vamos a salir a las calles, ¿dónde están los demás Jason?

-Están haciendo lo que les pedí que no hicieran pero claro nadie me escucha.

-Si si, nadie te escucha, tu vida es horrible desde que estuviste en ese almacén, en la noche tienes cita con el psicólogo Alfred, bien pero debemos irnos si queremos encontrar al asesino de la estatua de cera del tío de Mabel y Dipper.

-Te callarías si te digo donde están, verdad remplazo.

-Así es.

-Están por ahí con el hombre musculoso.

-Gracias, nos vemos en casa.

-Si como sea- vio como se iban los dos niños por los demás, Jason pensó algo, que era un poco raro en él cuando no estaban de patrullaje, lo dejaron solo con sus primeros pensamientos profundos en mucho tiempo y eso lo ponía furioso, tal vez trataría de matar a Tim de regreso a la cabaña, eso siempre lo ponía feliz.

Mientras estaba en eso Jason, Tim y Dipper corrieron por los demás.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡que suerte, tu esposa será hermosa!- dijo Mabel mostrando su suerte al hombre.

-La conocerás en este lugar- continuó Stephanie

-¡Y tendrán ocho hijos!- termino Dick, en ese momento fueron arrastrados por los brazos de sus hermanos, ellos podían ser fuertes si se lo proponían- ¡Hey Tim! ¿Qué sucede?

-Encontramos pistas y debemos salir a la calle

-Está bien, pero qué encontraron.

-El hacha es para zurdos no para diestros, debemos encontrar a alguien que pueda usar el hacha- continuó Dipper mientras tomaba a Damian.

-¡Hey estaba en medio de algo Pines!

-Si si como sea pero debemos seguir investigando.

-Tt.

Salieron del bar antes de que Damian regresara a pelear y empezaron a hacer pruebas, claro que Batman les había enseñado el arte de descubrir misterios pero digamos que era un poco más violento ya que los villanos de Gótica eran más difíciles de seguir o al menos eso pensaban.

Preguntaron a todas las personas del pueblo que asistieron a la cabaña en la reapertura pero no encontraron nada, era más difícil que buscar pistas del Acertijo. Pero encontraron que tal vez el culpable era el reportero de Chismorreo de Gravity Falls, pronto iban a atrapar al asesino

Hvwaq htxlyrfdgrv

Todos estaban afuera del periódico, no habían resuelto el misterio, el dueño del periódico no era ningún asesino, sólo un hombre muy muy extraño, los chicos había esperado afuera por si pasaba algo mal, como que el hombre tratara de escapar, cuando salieron Dipper y Mabel, les dieron la mala noticia. No era posible ellos habían sido entrenados por Batman, ya deberían haber atrapado al asesino, pero eso no importaba ahora, estaban de camino al funeral de la escultura de cera.

-Chicos tengo que ir por algo a la cabaña los veo después- dijo Dick a mitad del camino.

-Si claro, te vemos después- Dick se fue a la cabaña dejando a los chicos solos- no puedo creer que no logramos resolver el misterio, se supone que las pistas nos guiarían hacia el asesino.

-Tim, no importa, lo intentamos- le dijo Stephanie a Tim mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Llegaron al funeral que era en la cabaña del misterio, el salón estaba arreglado para la ocasión, el lugar podia parecer un poco triste si no fuera por las esculturas de cera que se veían aterradoras sentadas en las sillas para el funeral.

-Gracias a todos por venir, esculturas de cera, Soos, niños, chicos raros amigos de los niños.

-Tenemos nombre Pines.

-Como sea, algunas personas dirán que es malo que alguien ame a una escultura de si mismo.

-¡Se equivocan!-gritó Soos mientras lloraba

-Tt, voy a dormirme me dicen cuando esto termine.

-Damian deja de hacer eso son nuestros amigos.

-Puede que sean los tuyos Drake, yo sólo vine por Mabel.

-Uuuh alguien está enamorado- susurro Stephanie.

-No es cierto Brown, el amor fue uno de los sentimientos que mi madre y mi abuelo me enseñaron a eliminar a los cinco años.

-¿Y Mia?- Damian termino mirandola con una mirada asesina lo que provocó que ella sonriera mas, realmente era divertido molestar a Damian.

Miraron lo que pasaba, Stan estaba corriendo a la salida con Soos realmente esto no iba nada bien.

-Un momento, este zapato tiene un agujero- dijo Dipper

-Si es donde va la cosa que sostiene a la otra cosa - Dijo Mabel

-Si, usamos esa cosa para poder sostener la otra cosa cuando hicimos las esculturas, pero eso qué tiene- contestó Stephanie que estaba confundida por molestar a Damian.

-¿Qué tiene agujeros en los zapatos, manos pero no huellas?

-No puede ser eso significaría que los asesinos son...- Tim fue interrumpido por una extraña voz

-Las esculturas de cera, bravo Dipper Pines descubriste nuestro secreto.

-Tt una vez que los vez era fácil, yo ya lo sabia cuando dijeron los policías que no había ninguna huella, Pines no es un genio.

-Un momento ¡¿Demonio, sabías que ellos eran los asesinos y no nos advertiste!?

-Ustedes nunca preguntaron, además debe ser fácil derrotarlos.

-No es así, nosotros somos indestructibles.

-Tt esto les va a doler- dijo Damian mientras lanzaba un poco de café a una de las estatuas.

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!

-¿El calor lo destruye?- preguntó Tim

-Tt creo que eso es obvio Drake, son de cera es obvio que los lastima.

-Entonces tomen eso y destruyan esculturas.

-No pensé que pudieras ser divertido Pines, pero al parecer por fin concordamos en algo.

-Si, bueno no que quedes ahí parado ayuda a destruirlos.

-Bien tomen esto figuras de cera.

Los chicos vieron como Damian destruía varias figuras con Dipper, realmente ellos eran un dúo dinámico incluso Dipper que no estaba entrenado por un murciélago como Damian. Hasta que las velas se apagaron, Sherlock Homes tomo una espada y persiguió a Dipper mientras le contaba la historia de como podían estar con vida.

-¿Un momento ustedes tienen una maldición por la luna llena?

-Si casi todas las esculturas la tienen.

-¡Dick está en la cabaña solo con las esculturas que son iguales a nosotros, tenemos que ir por él!

-Pero me estaba divirtiendo destruyendo a esas cosas.

-No importa Damian debemos salvar a Dick, claro pensando que si hay una maldición con nuestras esculturas.

-No se preocupen niños la maldición tarda una semana en llegar salvo que se recite un conjuro antiguo un día antes de luna llena.

-Bien, gracias por la información Holmes pero aun así debemos destruir a nuestras esculturas, lo lamentamos chicos pero creo que ustedes van a tener que destruír las suyas solos, adiós.

-¡Si! Yo pido destruir la de Todd y Drake

-No importa ya casi los derrotamos, diviértanse- se despidió Mabel, claro que Dipper no estaba tan optimista como ella.

-Qr Vdehq o guardar OHV hvshud-

Al llegar a casa se encontraron con el patio destruido al igual que la cabaña.

-Creo que llegamos demasiado tarde, tal vez Homes nos engaño y las esculturas ya mataron a Dick- dijo Tim, escuchar un sonido extraños, miraron a Damian que estaba con su teléfono llamando a alguien- ¿Qué haces Damian?

-Cállate Drake estoy llamando a Grayson, a si hola Grayosn sólo era Drake diciendo tonterías como siempre, ¿dónde estás?, bien adiós.

-¿Y bien que te dijo Demonio?

-Grayson fue a la tienda por más brillo, se dio cuenta que le faltaba más según él y salió.

-Entonces Dick no murió, bueno aun hay que destruír a las esculturas, ¿alguien sabe cómo encender una chimenea?

-Sólo denme unos minutos y lo tengo listo remplazo.

-Está bien.

Los chicos entraron a la cabaña, se encontraron en un caos, casi todo lo que se veía estaba destruído, algunas botellas estaban en el suelo y una figuras se acercaban a ellos.

Miraron a sus esculturas de cera, era como verse a un espejo claro excepto Stephanie que aun parecía un montón de cera.

-Chicos, no hagan nada, tal vez sean razonables como nosotros, ¿pero primero alguien tiene idea como pueden estar vivos?

-¡Si más esculturas que destruir, apártate Drake!

-Creo que vamos a pasar al plan b.

-Vamos remplazo, aprende a divertirte, incluso tu novia lo hace.

-Él no es mi novio y Tim, Jason tiene razón, además que debemos impedir que salgan.

-Bien pero aún tenemos que averiguar porque están con vida.

-No es obvio, uno de ustedes nos lanzó un hechizo, Drake real- dijo el Damian de cera.

Los chicos pelearon contra las esculturas, la primera en caer fue la de Stephanie al fin y al cabo no se podía mover muy bien.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?- gritó Dick que había llegado, por extraño que pareciera se escuchaba muy tierno al gritar.

Todo dejaron de pelear en ese instante, la figura de cera de Dick se lanzó hacia él y empezó a golpearlo.

-¡No! Ahora no podemos saber quién es el verdadero Dick- dijo Jason

-Podemos ver cuál tiene más brillo y destruirlo.

-Drake eso no funcionará, ék siempre se pone la misma cantidad de brillo que las estatuas, además nosotros tenemos otros problemas con nuestras estatuas.

Damian siguió quemando y destruyendo a las demás estatuas, por fin podía usar el entrenamiento que había tenido de pequeño sin que los demás le dijeran que estaba mal hacerlo. En un momento ya no tenían a esas estatuas de cera, estaban hechas pedazos, pero Dick tenía algunos problemas con su escultura.

-Muy bien, ya que Damian terminó de presumir como destruír esculturas de cera vivientes hay que ayudar a Dick, piensen en algo que nos haga saber si es Dick.

-No podemos hacer preguntas porque van a responder lo mismo, entonces encontremos una debilidad que ambos tengan pero sólo le haga daño a la escultura.

-Brown, creo que el sol lo puede quemar hay que hacer que los Grayson salgan.

-Tengo una idea, si vestimos de algún lindo animal al demonio y sale de la casa puede que lo sigan y así nos deshacemos de la estatua.

-Ni lo piensen, nunca haré eso.

-Es esos o tener por siempre una escultura de cera que trate de asesinarlos todas las noches.

-Esta bien pero espérenme.

Damian subió las escaleras a su cuarto, los demás separaron a los Dicks y les dijeron que Damian tenía una sorpresa especial. En poco tiempo Damian bajo vestido de elefante con un moño rosa, los ojos de los Dicks se iluminaron.

-Bien Graysons, si quieres verme bailar tendrán que salir afuera conmigo- todos salieron al afuera- ahora vamos a ver quién de ustedes no tiene protector solar.

-¿A que te refieres Dami?- ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya verán Grayson- en ese momento la escultura empezó a derretirse, realmente se veía asqueroso.

-Wow no quisiera estar en tu lugar amigo, parece que los chicos te engañaron.

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que los mataría, esto no puede estar pasando, pronto me vengaré ya verán.

-Si, suerte con eso Grayson de cera, estarás derretido antes de que puedas hacer algo- miró a Dick que se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo- como sea otra vez salvé tu trasero Grayson, ahora si me desculpas tengo que ir a cambiarme.

-Un momento ¿Dick sabes algo sobre un hechizo de las estatuas.

-Está bien me descubrieron, ayer fui por brillo pero me encontré con una bruja que me dijo que con un hechizo podría hacer que las esculturas tuvieran más brillo, no sabía que tendrían vida.

-Pues creo que aprendiste la lección nunca confiar en una bruja que encuentras a mitad de la noche, por suerte y no eran muchas.

-Chicos lamento interrumpir este gran momento pero llegó esto- Stephanie llego mostrando un sobre, se los entregó a los chicos.

-Em, el sobre había una factura, era demasiado dinero que habían gastado por brillo.

-¡Oh no Bruce nos matará por esto!- dijo Tim al ver los gastos en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-¡Corran, debemos huir!- Jason empezó a correr seguido por los demás.

* * *

**Este capítulo si fue largo, esperamos que les guste, lamentamos no haber actualizado antes. Tómenlo como nuestro regalo de año nuevo adelantado. El próximo capítulo esperamos ponerlo pronto ya tenemos una parte. No olviden comentar y felices fiestas.**


End file.
